DESEO Y PENITENCIA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La imagen de la portada es original del tumblr "nkmt13kyd" me enamoré de esta y de ahí surge la presente historia. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe y debido a su pureza, es que no todos están destinados a disfrutar de el. Un hombre de Dios, es cautivado por las garras del diablo.


_**El**_ _**siguiente**_ _**fic**_ _**está**_ _**hecho**_ _**con**_ _**fines**_ _**de**_ _**entretenimiento**_ _**y**_ _**sin**_ _**el**_ _**afán**_ _**de**_ _**ofender**_ _**a**_ _**ninguna**_ _**creencia**_ _**religiosa**__**, **__**los**_ _**temas**_ _**aquí**_ _**tratados**_ _**deben**_ _**manejarse**_ _**con**_ _**discreción**__**. **_

_**...**_

* * *

William Spears, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, que desde muy joven, ha dedicado su vida a enseñar la palabra de Dios. Un sacerdote estricto y correcto, con un expediente inmaculado, inmune a las debilidades y tentaciones del hombre común, cuando no cumple penitencia de ayuno, sólo se alimenta lo necesario para saciar su hambre, jamás come por gula, de su boca no salen palabras altisonantes, William es sereno y calmado, para nada impulsivo, es un hombre virtuoso quien sabe tocar barios instrumentos musicales y posee una voz cautivadora.

Sus feligreses le siguen ciegamente y sus colegas le admiran, él está a cargo de un convento, el cual se encarga de un pequeño grupo de niños huérfanos.

El padre William jamás se sintió atraído por alguna mujer, y el formar una familia propia jamás pasó por su mente, a pesar de venir de una familia grande y conserbadora.  
...

Grell es un caso peculiar, su padre falleció hace unos pocos meses pero su madre se ha casado nuevamente y sin guardar luto, hoy en día es difícil ser madre soltera y más si eres madre de... "Un pequeño demonio" .

La vida de Grell no es fácil, para su mala suerte, ha heredado el cabello escarlata de su padre, y su desgracia crece junto con ella. Al llegar a la adolescencia y convertirse en una señorita, su belleza se vuelve irresistible para los hombres, incluso para su padrastro, sus ojos esmeralda y albina piel, resaltan su roja cabellera. El hombre no puede contra su deseo y justifica su instinto animal, culpando a la inocente chica. "Ella es el diablo".

La madre de la pelirroja, junto con su marido, deciden recluirla en un convento, con la intención de salvar su alma y principalmente, aplacar el celo de su padrastro. El corazón de Grell está destrozado, ella sueña con el amor verdadero, casarse y tener una familiar, pero por su apariencia, ningún "hombre de bien" pretende desposarla.

Al principio, cuando era novicia, la vida era más sencilla en su claustro, sin embargo, al convertirse oficialmente en monja, su hambre de libertad y enérgica juventud, la meten en problemas con las demás hermanas y la madre superiora.

Con el paso del tiempo, su instinto maternal crece y ella toma la decisión de cambiar de convento, decisión que quizá marcaría su destino y su alma.  
...

Mientras Grell juega con los infantes, ella no se percata de que es observada. Él le mira con anhelo, mientras su alma se quema en las llamas del deseo. No puede creer que tanta pureza y belleza puedan existir en un mismo ser.

Una noche más de penitencia. Ya han pasado 3 años desde la llegada de aquella roja tentación. Se consagró como hombre de Dios, pero al fin de cuentas, no era mas que un vil mortal.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlan su frente, su corazón se acelera tanto por la adrenalina de ser descubierto como por la actividad que está realizando. Al finalizar, no es más placer lo que siente, ahora es remordimiento y odio hacia si mismo, él prometió en nombre de Dios ser un hombre celibe, pero ese no era el mayor de sus reproches, ahora no era más que escoria, un hombre de su edad, fantaseando con una inocente y virginal mujer, una hermana, peor aún, una mujer debota, consagrada a Dios al igual que él, la más joven de las monjas bajo su custodia.

Suspira y con pesar se deja caer sobre su cama humilde, mira su mano con asco pues se encuentra manchada con su semilla. "Debería de cortarla" cierra los ojos. Trata de conciliar el sueño pero le es imposible, se pone de pie y avanza hasta su escritorio, donde toma su abrecartas y con el mismo y sin vacilar, hace un corte profundo en la palma de su mano, la sangre fluye rápido al igual que las lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos. Sabe que con este acto, no se redimirá del pecado de pensar en la monja pelirroja pero de alguna forma, reconforta su alama acongojada.  
...

Desde la primera vez que Grell miró al padre Spears, su corazón se hinchó de regocijo, un hombre tan apuesto y bueno, un ser perfecto; pero era una lástima, un hombre así jamás pondría sus ojos en ella. Porque a pesar de llevar años al servicio de la iglesia, Grell jamás perdió la esperanza de ser rescatada por su verdadero amor.  
Después de tomar un rápido baño, Grell seca su larga cabellera, la cepilla y trenza con sumo cuidado, a parte de su atracción por el padre Spears, su blonda cabellera era su mayor secreto, pecaba de vanidad. Como monja, debía ser austera y sencilla, pero ella nunca quiso ser una monja.  
...

Hace una semana que William no sale de su habitación, la congregación se encuentra bastante desconcertada, ni siquiera ha oficiado misa. Las hermanas del convento no se han animado a irrumpir en los aposentos del sacerdote, ninguna excepto cierta pelirroja.

"Padre Spears" llama la monja casi en un susurro, pero no recibe respuesta alguna "Padre Spears ¿se encuentra bien? Voy a entrar, le traigo algo de alimento" la mujer giró la perilla de la puerta sin problema alguno, sin embargo, parecía que había algo del otro lado que obstruía la entrada, dificultando el abrirla con facilidad. Grell no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, colocando la bandeja con alimentos en el suelo, ésta empujo la puerta con fuerza hasta que logró entrar, realmente estaba preocupada por la vida del cura. Una vez dentro, grande fue su sorpresa. En medio de las penumbras, un hombre yace hincado en el suelo, con el torso desnudo mientras flajela su espalda sangrante y desgarrada con lo que parece ser un fusta, aunque realmente Grell no no reconoce aquel instrumento de tortura.

Aquel hombre humillado y acabado sostiene con su mano herida un rosario, con el cual reza una oración desesperada en busca de misericordia.

" ¡William!" gritó con asombro la pelirroja quien corrió hasta los pies del hombre frente a ella, un azote más y al percatarse de su entorno, simplemente deja caer el objeto lacerante y con voz entre cortada, toma entre sus manos el rostro de la chica.

"¿A caso eres el diablo?" cuestionó el hombre delirante, quien acaricia con ternura el rostro juvenil. "Un ser tan hermoso, no puede ser real, un ser que hace pecar al mas fiel de los hombres..." A lo que Grell simplemente sonríe y guarda silencio, está ya tan acostumbrada a que le digan eso.

...

Con un paño húmedo, la mujer limpia las heridas de la espalda de William, es una espalda ancha y fuerte, Grell se sonroja ante sus pensamientos y no puede resistirse a acariciar aquella piel lacerada pero hermosa.

"¿Hace cuanto?" pregunta Grell, curiosa por saber el porqué de esta cruel e inhumana penitencia autoimpuesta.

"Desde el primer día en que te vi" responde con vergüenza.

El corazón de ambos late descontrolado, el calor de la alcoba y sus sentimientos a flor de piel, ambos ceden ante su pasión y deseo, víctimas del amor arraigado en lo mas recóndito de sus almas miserables.

Los hábitos de ambos caen al suelo, pieza por pieza, cada prenda va cayendo al suelo, exponiendo las pieles de ambos. La desnudes, lo mas natural y bello del mundo pues así es como venimos a este, convertida en tabú por los hombres de mal corazón.

Ahora, ambos expuestos, uno frente al otro, experimentan nuevas sensaciones, exploran terrenos carnales, inexpertos en el arte del buen sexo, se entregan con pasión, ternura, algo de miedo y amor. Los cuerpos buscan acoplarse entre si con movimientos torpes, las mejillas de la pelirroja se encienden al tono de su larga cabellera ahora descubierta "Tu hermoso cabello, pero no mas hermoso que tu rostro" dijo William mientras lo acariciaba para después besar cada rincón de aquel bello y frágil cuerpo.

...

Una vez consumado su amor, el corazón de William y su moral parecen estar en conflicto, en la cama de este, yace dormitando aquella mujer. Las sabanas que la rodean y cubren delatan el acto recién cometido, esta monja ha perdido su castidad con el sacerdote de la comunidad, "imperdonable" y ¿si resultase embarazada? " el infierno les espera a ambos y a su vástago, concebido en el pecado" todos estos pensamientos acelerados e incongruentes nublan la mente de William.

"Grell, despierta, será mejor que te marches antes de que alguien venga" murmura suavemente al oído de su ahora amante.

"Huyamos, marchemonos a donde nadie nos conozca, seamos libres" suplicó la pelirroja, sin embargo, ahora William no le prestaba atención pues era presa del pánico y remordimiento. El hombre esperó a que la monja terminara de vestirse y le entregó las telas manchadas para que las ocultara lo antes posible. Ella obedeció sin respingar.

...

Grell nunca fue del agrado de la madre superiora quien a la menor provocación, buscaba castigar a la joven monja.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?" cuestionó la superiora, quien arrebataba las mantas a Grell, la mujer las extendió, mostrando la prueba que evidenciaba su pecado recién cometido.  
"¡Demonio!, ¡mujerzuela!" gritó la mujer mayor, intimidando a la mas joven que sólo cubría su rostro avergonzado y temeroso. Sabía que era su fin.

William pudo escuchar los gritos de misericordia de su amada quien estaba siendo castigada por su pecado, pecado al cual él la había arrastrado. Ahora más que nunca, se odiaba a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que no había valido la pena sincerar su corazón.

...

El desgastado cuerpo desnutrido de Grell se deja caer en la cama, un llanto agónico desgarra su garganta pues las sabanas rasposas rozan su espalda mancillada, treinta azotes no fueron suficientes para expiar su culpa, también su hermoso cabello había pagado las consecuencia de sus actos, esas mujeres crueles, Grell vio las sonrisas es sus feos y viejos rostros mientras le cortaban el cabello desprolijamente.

La crueldad humana es infinita, no encuentra satisfacción hasta que ve destruido a su prójimo. Tan pronto Grell fue castigada, el rumor de que el padre Spears había abusado sexualmente de ella, se propagó como pólvora; algunos pueblerinos ardieron en rabia contra su pastor, mientras que algunos otros, culparon a la monja pelirroja de haber hechizado a un hombre tan correcto como William Spears.

La presión era mucha, William sabía los alcances que tendrían sus actos pero no le importaron las consecuencias. El hombre estaba en la tierra para sufrir y expiar los pecados de sus ancestros. "Si eres feliz y lo sabes, estás pecando".

...

Una noche de luna roja, cuando el viento gritaba entre las ramas de los viejos arboles que una desgracia se avecinaba, dos almas se condenarían al purgatorio eterno.

En la cima del campanario de aquel convento, a unos minutos de que comenzara la misa dominical, cuando uno de los monaguillos subió a tocar la campana para llamar a los feligreses, una escena horrorosa traumó su inocencia.

El padre Spears se había ahorcado, creyendo erróneamente que así huiría de su martirio. A las pocas horas después, encontraron a la monja pelirroja también muerta en su alcoba, se había envenenado. 

* * *

_**...**_

_**En**_ _**tumblr**_ _**últimamente**_ _**he**_ _**visto**_ _**muchas**_ _**imágenes**_ _**de**__** William **__**como**_ _**sacerdote**__**, **__**a**_ _**diferencia**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**portada**__**, **__**las**_ _**imágenes**_ _**muestran**____**un**_ _**sacerdote**_ _**muy**_ _**depresivo**_ _**y**_ _**con**_ _**tendencias**_ _**suicidas**__**. **__**Así**_ _**que**_ _**de**_ _**ahí**_ _**este**_ _**fic**__**.**_  
_**Pido**_ _**respeto**_ _**ante**_ _**esta**_ _**historia**__**, **__**la**_ _**cual**_ _**me**_ _**fue**_ _**algo**_ _**tabú**_ _**escribir**__**, **__**gracias**_ _**por**_ _**su**_ _**atención**__**.**_


End file.
